Yamanaka Ino
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: Drabbles featuring Ino x Male Characters of Naruto. [multi-shipping, song!inspired] Rated T for now to be safe.
1. Kakashi

**A/N**

I've just finished watching Shippuden and am currently waiting for the next episode.

So since I'm an Ino trash, here are some drabbles featuring Ino x Male Characters of Naruto!

Each drabble is inspired by a different KPOP song (because I'm allowed to)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **[Ino x Kakashi] – Red Velvet | Dumb Dumb**

* * *

Her heart paused.

She felt herself rooted to the spot as the man took his steps towards her. It felt like a movie, as though it was in slow motion. The girl cursed herself; how could she let the man take control of her in such a pathetic way?

"Ino." He greeted her before standing right in front of her.

"K-Kakashi sensei."

He took her by surprise when he patted her head, his signature eye smile making its' appearance on his face. The girl took in the warmth of his hands, and she couldn't help but blush.

"You're making _even me_ embarrassed with the way you look at me, Ino." Kakashi chuckled and walked off, subtly insinuating that he had caught on to her little crush on him.

This time, she didn't curse herself.

 _Curse that Kakashi..._


	2. Kiba

**A/N**

Ino x Everyone is my OTP (especially SaiIno)

Follow, favourites and reviews are welcomed (:

* * *

 **[Ino x Kiba] – Seventeen | 20**

* * *

There she was again, smiling at him so casually as though it meant nothing to her. How could he tell her that it was a different case for him?

"Kiba." Ino suspiciously looked into his eyes, causing him to tense up.

"T-Too close!" He screamed, only to earn a curious stare from his companion.

"Why are you turning red in the face?"

He bit his lips, contemplation settling into his mind. He could tell Ino that he liked her, and risked his friendship with her; or he could just push all the feelings back inside him, forever living a life with regrets.

"I like you." Kiba stated simply.

This time, it was the blonde's turn to turn red in the face.

"W-What the hell, Kiba!" She retorted. "Don't just drop that on me!"

"So?" He asked sheepishly. "Wanna date?"

Although taken by surprise, Ino had nodded her head shyly, causing the young man to burst into laughter. He then pulled her into his embrace.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba hugged the girl tighter. "This is the best day of my life!"


	3. Rock Lee

**A/N**

More drabbles!

* * *

 **[Ino x Rock Lee] – Seventeen | Adore You**

* * *

It was a little unusual to see the young man in green deep in his thoughts, his head resting on top of the restaurant table.

"Is something wrong with him?" Ino whispered to his teammate TenTen. "He seems a little down."

"I wouldn't say that." It was Neji instead who replied her. "He… he just got really quiet, that's all."

"I got it!" The said person suddenly jumped on top of the table, his fists in the air. "I finally got it!"

Lee crouched in front of the blonde girl and she shifted uncomfortably at his intense stare. He continued to stare at her, leaving even both his teammates in suspense to what ridiculous antics he was going to do this time.

"Ino!" Lee declared, giving her a toothy grin. "Be my girlfriend!"

"W-Wha-" All three shinobi had their jaws dropped in surprise.

"You see, I can't get rid of my thoughts of you and according to Gai sensei, this is exactly the definition of the springtime of youth!" He gave her a thumbs-up. "So, be my girlfriend!"

 _Talk about an uncool proposal,_ TenTen thought to herself.

 _Lee… you're going to get dumped at this rate,_ Neji sighed.

"O-Okay!" Ino suddenly gave him a thumbs-up too, her cheeks pink at the sudden confession.

"I see." TenTen could almost smack herself in her head. "That's why she's been hanging around Team Gai."

"They're both weird." Neji looked on helplessly.


	4. Deidara

**A/N**

I have a thing with Ino and bad boys (:

* * *

 **[Ino x Deidara] – SNSD | Lion Heart**

* * *

Her fists curled up into a ball, the pressure leaving her face red. Or was that simply because of sheer anger?

"Deidara, you idiot!" Ino shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Where the hell are you looking?!"

The said man froze, knowing he had incited the wrath of a certain young lady. He turned his head slowly, giving a sheepish grin while he was at it. The onlooking spectators, consisting of other members of Akatsuki, simply looked away or chuckled at the sight before them.

"So much for being an art to you!" Ino huffed and walked away sulkily, not before stomping on his foot. "Find yourself another art piece!"

"I-Ino…" Deidara held his feet in pain. "I wasn't looking anywhere, I swear… Ino…"

"What an idiot." Itachi mumbled disinterestedly.

"He deserved it." Kisame chuckled heartily.

"Not that I care or anything," Hidan sighed. "But isn't that bitch our hostage?"

"Pathetic." Sasori walked off after the Akatsuki member who was desperately running after Ino. "Of all people, he just had to fall in love with a Konoha kunoichi."


	5. Pein

**A/N**

Welp. This took a dark turn.

* * *

 **[Ino x Pein] – BoA | Clockwork**

* * *

She could feel it, the darkness that was overpowering her.

 _What is this massive chakra?_

The girl was on all fours, her hands only managing to support her full body weight. She felt sweat trickle down the sides of her forehead, and the girl gasped for breath, trying her best to stay calm in such a situation.

She heard footsteps coming her way, but her eyes were stilled onto the concrete floor below her.

 _I… can't… look… up…_

She could feel her chakra depleting fast, but it was her will alone that was keeping her mind from giving up. In fact, she would not give up.

Fingers latched onto her chin as she was forced to look up. She was met with deadly eyes and a stoic expression resting on a handsome face. The corner of his lips tugged upwards, revealing a smirk upon seeing the defiance yet fear in the blonde's eyes.

"Yamanaka Ino." Pein said calmly, assessing the beauty in front of him. "You _will_ be of use to me."


	6. Shikamaru

**A/N**

This was a little too easy to write, haha.

* * *

 **[Ino x Shikamaru] – BoA | Green Light**

* * *

Sitting right in front of him now, she failed to see what had gotten her so interested in her teammate at first.

Ino tilted her head in curiosity, taking in each of his features with deep interest.

The man rarely smiled, and he was lazy to boot, although his intelligence did give him the upper edge. Sure, he was good looking too in his own way and he did have a quiet charm to him.

"Ino, you're making me uncomfortable." Shikamaru sighed, tapping his fingers on the table to get rid of the awkwardness.

"O-Oh!" The kunoichi blushed.

Funny. Ino never once blushed at him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "You have a crush on me or something?"

"D-Definitely not!" She raised her voice, but he dismissed it all too quickly.

"I heard you, I heard you." The young man frowned. "No need to shout, jeez."

 _But I do like him…_ Ino groaned inwardly. _What the hell do I even see in you, Shikamaru?_


	7. Sai

**A/N**

They're arguably my most favourite Ino Pairing right after KakaIno so I'm really glad they're canon xD

* * *

 **[Ino x Sai] – DAY6 | Out Of My Mind**

* * *

Sai stood silently in front of her door, his hands hovering over the door knob. He winced at the sudden pain that had just flashed by him, and his hands paused, taking in the mentioned feeling.

"Ino?" He muttered quietly, not caring if she couldn't hear him. "Ino? What is this feeling?"

On the other side, the girl leaned against her door, her eyes fixated on the ceiling above her. She hesitated in opening the door, wondering if she was brave enough to let her walls come down with him.

Would he understand her? Would he understand love?

"It's love, Sai." Ino managed a reply loud enough for him to hear her.

"I've read about it once." He spoke up this time round. "They said it's a wonderful feeling of adoration, but that it comes with pain too. Is this it?"

She kept quiet, not knowing what to answer him with.

"I… adore you, Ino." Sai said with conviction. "And my heart hurts right now, too. I think… I think I love you. Do you feel the same way, Ino?"

"I see." Ino gave a small smile. "I love you too, then."

"But why are you pushing me away?"

The door slightly opened, revealing a distressed kunoichi on the other side. Sai took the opportunity to open the door wider and he was taken by surprise when Ino had leaped right into his arms.

"I was just scared of the intense feelings." She answered him truthfully.

"I'm scared, too. I've never felt anything like this before." Sai hugged her tighter. "But we can face this together."

 _Thank you, Sai…_


	8. Shino

**A/N**

I'm not really good at writing Shino, sorry :/

I tried though! Shino x Ino is not as well liked as others but this is an Ino harem drabble after all xD

* * *

 **[Ino x Shino] – EXID | Up & Down**

* * *

Shino wasn't a touchy person by nature. In fact, the man was the opposite of it. He was definitely someone of a few words, and he was rather straightforward in whatever little words he had.

Now, the thing that puzzled Ino the most right now must definitely be the way that he was staring right at her with his dark coloured glasses, though his hands were poking her cheeks for the last thirty seconds or so.

"You need to lighten up." Shino continued to poke her. "They're just bugs."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kiba whispered to Hinata, who only nodded her head in confusion.

"Bugs are cool for missions, Shino," Ino pointed out. "Not when you're trying to have a decent meal with friends."

"I don't think of you as a friend." He replied monotonously before realising the words that had just slipped past his mouth. "That's because… I mean…"

Shino felt a slap on his back, and soon came face to face with a grinning Kiba.

"Atta, boy!" His teammate grinned far too wide for his liking. "What a way to confess!"

"K-Kiba kun." Hinata stuttered, taking in Shino's discomfort. "I don't think Shino kun was trying to confess."

"Oh." Kiba frowned. "So you don't like Ino?"

"I do."

Silence made its' way to the table, with the four shinobi wondering who will be the one to break it. Unexpectedly, it was the blonde girl who was the focus of attention.

"Were you flirting with me the whole time, then?" Ino's eyes widened in surprise.

To think Shino would have the same feelings as her too!

"Yes, I was. I would think it was obvious." Shino nodded his head solemnly. "That's because…"

 _He's really not as straightforward as I thought him to be…_


	9. Sasuke

**A/N**

SasuIno used to be my ultimate OTP before Sai happened.

I'm really thankful to Kishimoto for making him a decent character that's not a total jerk (looking at you Sasuke, but I still like you, no worries)

* * *

 **[Ino x Sasuke] – EXO | Thunder**

* * *

He reached out his hands to catch her, but she was gone just like smoke evaporating into thin air.

 _A daydream, huh…_

His eyes glazed over her figure protectively, wondering if she knew that the guys she was talking to were out to steal her heart. Sasuke sighed, wondering why he couldn't have realised his feelings for her sooner. She probably hated him after his long absence, seeing how she had not once looked his way when he returned to Konoha. He admitted it was a little weird for him to be on the receiving end of her disinterest.

"Sasuke kun?" A sudden voice broke his thoughts.

Ino was standing right beside him, her eyes looking at him inquisitively.

This was definitely _not_ a daydream, that, he could tell as much.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

He nodded his head and hesitantly extended his hand towards her. Sasuke wasn't sure if she would follow him, heck, he wasn't even sure to why she was suddenly talking to him. He only hoped for her to take his hand.

And she did, with no questions whatsoever.

 _I finally caught you._


	10. Yamato

**A/N**

I really just have so much feelings for Yamato, really.

I know he's OOC in this but I could really imagine him doing this with Ino.

* * *

 **[Ino x Yamato] – f(x) | Paper Heart**

* * *

"You know," Yamato covered his face in embarrassment. "That wasn't what I meant."

The blonde girl huffed in annoyance, turning her head away at her older companion who was obviously panicking at the sudden predicament he got himself in.

" _You're really pretty for your age_." Ino repeated the same words he had said to her. "Really now? For my age? What? Am I not pretty when I was younger? Will I not be as pretty when I'm older?"

The man bit his lips, his mind furiously trying to find a way to soothe her.

"I meant to say," Yamato tried again, this time with serious eyes. "You're beautiful, Ino. And I am attracted to you as a man, but there is a terrible age difference between us."

Her eyes lit up at the sudden confession before chuckling softly.

"And I meant to say, Yamato-taicho." She winked at him. "That I'm old enough to decide the type of man that stays in my life, and _you_ definitely pass."

"I… pass?" He looked on in confusion.

"Yes." Ino nodded her head excitedly. "So ask me out already. This young girl could only wait so long for a certain _old_ man."

"I'm not that old!" Yamato protested. He noted the age difference between them could still be counted in ten fingers (or not), adding a year or two. "You could be a little nicer, Ino."

"Right back at you, taicho." She winked yet again, causing his heart to stir.

 _She really is easy going,_ Yamato smiled to himself, _but this is exactly why I like her._


	11. Chouji

**A/N**

Chouji/Ino is definitely not one of my OTP because they're like siblings to me, haha.

Hope I did them justice, though.

* * *

 **[Ino x Chouji] – BTS | Just One Day**

* * *

The young man sighed, taking in the full features of the girl before him. His mind instantly recalled the dream he had yesterday night, one which revealed his true desires.

"Chouji?" Ino, who had been watching him eat, asked him curiously. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing!" He denied a little too quickly, hurrying to gulp down another plate worth of BBQ serving.

"He's daydreaming about you." Shikamaru sneered. "Too obvious, Chouji."

"Shikamaru!" Chouji glared, but refused to look in Ino's direction. "I wasn't daydreaming about her, just wondering what would happen if we were to date for just one day."

Hearing his honest feelings, Ino turned red.

"I… I mean, I-" Chouji stammered.

"Yup, you're definitely daydreaming about Ino." Shikamaru chuckled.


	12. Neji

**A/N**

I don't ship Neji/Ino too, but they are an interesting dynamic to think about.

And besides, I'm an Ino trash so every Ino pairing is interesting to me!

* * *

 **[Ino x Neji] – Girl's Day | Don't Forget Me**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Ino's one true crush had always been Neji.

She liked how serious he was and the man had a mysterious charm to him, something she thought rivaled most guys her age.

It had been a little difficult to get his attention before, but after the Chunin exams, Neji's attention wasn't that difficult to grasp. He became a changed man, all thanks to Naruto.

Even now, Ino writes in her diary; of her fluttering feelings for the said young man.

 _Neji really is the best,_ Ino wrote down seriously, _but sometimes I think he's not much of an affectionate person._

"What's this about not being affectionate?" A sudden pair of arms grabbed her by the waist, leaving Ino red in her face.

"N-Neji!"

"Is it really a problem that I prefer to be affectionate for you only?" He whispered in her ear.

"N-Neji!" Ino managed a reply. "Stop using your byakugan to read my diary!"


	13. Naruto

**A/N**

NaruIno is that couple that everyone doesn't really ship but somehow ships.

(at least I think so)

* * *

 **[Ino x Naruto] – Red Velvet | Oh Boy**

* * *

Ino rested her head on her hands, staring intensely at Naruto who had been animatedly telling the others of his previous mission.

It seemed like only yesterday when they both locked heads with each other, always arguing over the most little things. Looking at the young man now, Ino realised he grew up to be a really fine shinobi. She considered herself lucky to be alive in a time where shinobi like Naruto existed. He was, after all, the prophecy child.

"Earth to Ino." Naruto's face suddenly got really close to hers, leaving the girl startled.

"Y-You're to c-close!" Ino pushed him away, leaving the others at the table to laugh.

"You've been looking a little too hard in Naruto's direction, Pig." Sakura teased, and the blonde blushed at the remark.

"Do you need a kiss to wake you up, Ino?" Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Definitely not!"

"Aww, no need to be shy." He pulled her body closer to him. "We are together after all."

She blushed harder, causing her friends to make fun of her unexpected side with Naruto. Ino did have to admit though, she was indeed lucky to be alive in a time where Naruto existed.


	14. Itachi

**A/N**

I really like the idea of ItaIno a lot, but I don't think I did them justice in this.

Perhaps another time xD

* * *

 **[Ino x Itachi] – VIXX | What You Waiting For**

* * *

He walked under the darkly lit lampposts, lost in thoughts as his mind rewind of his dull day today. Itachi had waited patiently for a certain young girl to come to him, but she didn't and he had felt empty at the lack of interest.

His feet suddenly stopped, and to his surprise, he saw an out of breath Yamanaka Ino panting before him.

There were no words exchanged, but he could roughly guess to why she was here.

"You… told me to come with you." Ino managed her words out. "But where are you actually going?"

The man smirked.

"I told you to come _to_ me, not _with_ me."

Ino tilted her head in confusion, wondering if there was a difference in the first place. It finally struck her that there was, but it was slight.

"And if I don't?" She furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation.

This time, Itachi frowned.

"Then that just meant that we weren't destined to be together."

"Oh, Itachi." Ino's laughter took him by surprise. "We carve out our own destiny, haven't you heard as much from Naruto?"

"Of course." He agreed, while extending a hand towards her. "But we can't just wait around either. Come _with_ me?"

She then took his hand with a smile.


	15. Raido

**A/N**

Random pairing, but he is one of my most favourite characters in the series.

I started shipping them after seeing them work together in a mission against Akatsuki.

He's a little bit difficult to write, but he is a softie character as opposed to his tough image (the scar on his face)

* * *

 **[Ino x Raido] – GOT7 | Like Oh**

* * *

The first time he'd met Ino was when she was under Asuma, still a genin and still young. He thought nothing then, except that she hailed from the Yamanaka clan. She was thirteen then.

The second time he'd noticed her was when they were on a mission together. It hadn't been the same since then. The young girl grew up and she turned out to be way more beautiful than she did in the past. She had been sixteen then.

And by the third time, Raido had fallen in love with Ino; her sweet smile and disposition was something he cherished deeply. At twenty one years old, Ino was inevitably the only one he had his eyes on.

"Raido san?" Ino called out to him softly.

He turned towards her, wondering if she had caught on to his feelings for her. Raido hadn't once made his feelings obvious ever since he realised that he loved her. He felt that he wasn't the best person for her; with age, status and personality coming into play.

When he had nodded his head to encourage her to speak, the girl had turned pink in her cheeks.

"I like you." She stated simply.

It felt as though a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He needn't have to suppress his feelings anymore. Ino had felt the same as him.

The repercussions can come later, but for now, Raido cherished her feelings wholeheartedly; etching it deep in his heart.

"I like you too, Ino." He smiled, as their hands overlapped one another's.


	16. Asuma

**A/N**

Ino x Asuma was a little weird for me to write since he literally was her sensei. But hey, it could happen right?

* * *

 **[Ino x Asuma] – SNSD | Merry-Go-Round**

* * *

Smoke lingered in the air, sunlight drawing in from the standstills of the shop. The man who had been leaning against the wall had continued puffing, his mind elsewhere. Guilt started to grip him, and he longed for such feelings to disappear forever.

"Asuma?" A sweet voice called out to him.

He gave a small smile to his companion, not wanting to worry her. As expected, the smile didn't work on her, as she frowned at his lack of reaction.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, though this time she placed her hands on his shoulders as if to reassure him.

"I'm just thinking." Asuma sighed as he grabbed tightly onto her hands instead. "What would people think? Me? Dating you?"

Ino sighed along with him. This wasn't the first time that the conversation had been brought out.

"Let them think what they want." She said firmly. "You're no longer my sensei, and I'm no longer your student. Besides, we're both old enough to know what we want."

"But-"

"Unless you think otherwise of course." Ino threw him off guard with that remark.

"Of course not!" He declined profusely, but still shook his head anyway. "But you know, it will be tough from now on."

She nuzzled her face against his chest, nodding softly at the weight of his words. It was true. They would have a difficult time from now on with gossips and whatnot.

"But we'll face it together no matter what." Ino promised him.


	17. Genma

**A/N**

Genma is my third favourite male character in the series.

GenmaxIno is my 3rd favourite Ino pairing, trailing after KakashixIno & SaixIno.

I think I got a little too carried away writing this.

* * *

 **[Ino x Genma] – Red Velvet | Candy**

* * *

Her fingers interlaced with his, the warmth of his body slowly spreading through her as well. She rested her head against his chest, and she could hear the consistent beating of his heart with every breath he took in and out.

He thought she smelled nice; a certain flowery scent, as expected of her. He nuzzled his face on her hair, before quickly pecking a kiss on her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Ino." His deep voice resonated in that small room. "You know that right?"

A small laugh escaped her as she turned to look up at him.

"What's with the sudden confession, Genma?" Ino teased. "You're not one to say out your feelings like this."

"Yeah yeah." Genma frowned. "I know myself best that I'm cold, unbothered and I don't take things seriously-"

"And you're messy."

He huffed. "And I'm messy, but I do bother when it comes to my favourite little shinobi."

"Raido would be jealous." Ino grinned widely, letting the compliments sink in.

"Raido's not little." Genma rolled his eyes, before adding seriously. " _And_ he's not my girlfriend."

"I'm lucky then."

This time, it was her turn to return the kiss; on the lips.


	18. Gaara

**A/N**

GaaraxIno had always been one of my favourite OTP until I realised I liked Ino better with the older guys.

I still do love them, though I don't know what direction this drabble took off in.

Apologies.

* * *

 **[Ino x Gaara] – Girl's Day | Darling**

* * *

Her body tensed.

The bells at the front of the shop rang, meant to signify that a new customer had just walked in. Sitting in the corner of the shop, Ino's heart beat loudly, wondering if it was her date that had just arrived.

True enough, he had spotted her and took his rightful seat before her. She couldn't believe it. Here he was, the guy of her dreams.

"K-Kazekage san." Ino greeted him awkwardly.

"It's Gaara." He said in a deadpan manner. "Just Gaara."

"Gaara." She smiled, seeming a little calm. "Thank you for coming. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Why would I not?" Although his voice was monotonous, Ino could have sworn there was a little glint in his eyes. "After all, I was the one who had invited you for dinner."

"But you're also the one who had to make an extra effort to come from the Sand Village and-"

It was a little unexpected, but he placed his hands on her, as if to reassure the blonde girl.

"And I don't just come here for anyone." Gaara's eyes narrowed with affection. "Ease up, Ino. Shall we order now instead?"

And for the first time tonight, Ino really did eased up; noting that the Kazekage had been nothing but pleased at her company tonight.


	19. Aoba

**A/N**

Words cannot describe how much love I have for Aoba. ALOT.

He's my number 4 after Kakashi, Yamato & Genma (number 2/3 interchangeable between Yama/Genma)

I thought this drabble ended weirdly. I might use this drabble for an Aoba oneshot in the future.

Maybe.

Can you just imagine him meeting Inoichi as a prospective son-in-law after having worked under him for so long? xD

* * *

 **[Ino x Aoba] – Miss A | Only You**

* * *

"I like you." Ino stood firmly, crossing her arms as she was being made fun at. "Is that so hard to understand?"

Aoba chuckled but upon seeing how serious the girl was, he froze.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"I've been saying that for about a thousand times!" She groaned.

The man sheepishly smiled as he ran his hands across his hair. It was times like this that he was glad he decided to wear his shades. No one could really tell what he was thinking of behind the shades, and he preferred it to be that way.

"But why?" He tilted his head in confusion. "There are so many other guys, those who are around your age and those who are way more popular. I mean, I don't particularly stand out myself, sadly."

"Do I need a reason?" Ino sighed, taking a step closer to him. "I just do, ever since we went on that mission together."

"But-"

"And I know you like me too." She took yet another step closer. "Don't even deny it. I've seen the way you look at me."

Aoba gulped. Did she just read him, even with his shades on?

"Your father won't be happy at this." He tried making excuses, but the girl was having none of it.

Ino simply smiled.

"Oh trust me." This time Ino was the one who chuckled. "He likes you a lot."


	20. Hidan

**A/N**

I'm actually surprised that InoxHidan is one of the more popular InoxAkatsuki ships around.

I've never really thought about it, but they could be the foul-mouthed couple xD

(of course Ino is way mild)

Disclaimer needed for Hidan's foul mouth here and P.S I do not agree with the way he calls her in this.

I just wrote it that way because he would behave in this particular manner.

* * *

 **[Ino x Hidan] – Big Bang | Bad Boy**

* * *

He ran around looking for her, not having time to catch his breath. He would occasionally pause somewhere, frantically looking around for any signs of a rampant blonde Konoha kunoichi.

 _Damn these forests. Why do they look the same everywhere?_

"Ino!" Hidan had given up and decided that it was time to just shout for her attention. "Oi, Ino!"

 _Stupid girl. Why is she so moody anyway?_

His eyes caught a shade of blonde nearby a river, and he jumped down from the trees to land beside her. The girl looked distraught for she was sobbing her eyes out, and she didn't seem to pay any attention to her companion who looked on worriedly at her.

"I was looking everywhere for you." Hidan groaned as he sat beside her. "Could you refrain from running off in the future?"

"Stupid Hidan." Ino continued crying, hugging her knees. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You called me a bitch!" She growled, turning her head away.

"I called you _my bitch._ " He frowned. Was that what she was upset about?

"Doesn't make it any better you know."

 _She's your girlfriend, not your bitch,_ his conscience tugged at him. _Stupid conscience. Who asked you anyway?_

"I'm sorry." Hidan muttered at long last. "You know I'm bad with words."

"On the contrary, I think you're rather good at it. The explicit ones, I mean." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Look." The man flicked her forehead, sighing. "You know what I'm trying to say. I… I'll try, okay? I'll try not to talk about you like that. I'll try not to curse as much. No promises, though."

She bit her lips in contemplation, before nodding her head slowly. It was a big leap enough to have Hidan say such words to her. The normal Hidan wouldn't have agreed and would have dismissed her quickly.

"Okay." She nodded.

"So?" He opened his arms wide. "We're cool?"

Ino leaped into his arms, letting herself soak in the enjoyable moment. "We're cool."

"Fuck yeah!"

"Hidan!"


	21. Sasori

**A/N**

Thank you for the kind reviews. I've read each one of them (:

I'm really glad that people enjoy my little drabbles!

Since I'm an Ino trash, do have more xD

P.S Sasori was a little bit difficult to write, apologies!

* * *

 **[Ino x Sasori] – Infinite | Bad**

* * *

Emotions are a dangerous thing.

For most of his life, he had wanted to be a puppet; but never once had he wanted to be played like one.

He cursed her luscious lips, one that beckons him to his knees. Her blue eyes haunted him, and left him wanting more. Her existence was never meant to cross his, and yet it did, causing him much pain.

Sasori hated the way the blonde carried herself. She was God-sent, an angel that should have never walked the dirty Earth. But she did, and she was really good at it too. The beautiful girl purified whatever evil there was lingering in the darkest corners. Did it come as a surprise when she brought on his feelings?

No.

"Sasori?" Her sweet whisper had him falling to his knees.

The angel knew of his name; he had wanted to run away so badly. Was this what they called love at first sight? He felt something stuck at his throat, and the man was unable to convey any sort of pain he had felt in his heart.

"N-Name." He demanded coarsely. Was it the after-effects of his fight with the Konoha shinobis earlier on? Or was it just from her presence?

She looked on in confusion, her eyes wary of his figure. He knew then, that the angel probably despised his very existence. He was after all a mere puppet standing in front of a heavenly creature.

"Your name." His breathing slowed down, a sign that he was exhausted from the fight earlier. "Please."

"Yamanaka Ino." She finally speaks.

And when she did, he finally surrendered; for if he were to fail, he'd rather it be with her.


	22. Iruka

**A/N**

I can't, for the life of me, imagine Iruka asking a girl out; especially if she's his former student.

He's a cute character to write though :D

* * *

 **[Ino x Iruka] – Wonder Girls | This Fool**

* * *

It was a little weird for her to develop a crush on him.

Sakura had caught on to it at first, teasing the girl senseless and leaving her in embarrassment each time they had encountered him.

She would always take a detour, passing by the Academy whenever they had the chance. With the frequent detours, it was easy for TenTen and Hinata to catch on that there was something going on between their friend Ino and their sensei, Iruka.

"He likes you, you know." TenTen was the first to break the awkward silence.

"R-Really?" Ino stammered, still unconvinced. "I don't think so. He just thinks of me as his former student."

"But he only ever stares at you." Sakura huffed. "On a serious note, though. What the hell is he trying to do? He should be asking you out already."

"M-Maybe he's just shy." Hinata could totally see that happening. Shyness after all, was a huge distraction for any sane person.

"Look! He's coming this way!" TenTen flailed around excitedly.

When Ino had finally caught on, the girl realised she was left alone while a sheepish looking Iruka walked towards her.

"Hey Ino." He waved at her.

"S-Sensei! Hi!" _Ergh, why does my voice always crack at situations like these?_

"Where are the others?"

"Oh." She frowned. He was interested in someone else after all! "They ditched me. Don't know why though."

"Great!" Iruka grinned before frowning quickly. "I mean, no, not great!"

"Iruka sensei?"

The man bit his lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually," He started off slowly. "I've been wanting to get you alone for some time now."

"W-Why?" Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Erm, do you want to go get some ramen with me?" Iruka grinned again. "I'll be done really soon, so if you don't mind… uh… I mean…"

Ino laughed at his awkwardness. Looks like dreams do come true once in a while here in Konoha.

"Sure." She chuckled. "Only if it's a date though."

"D-Date!" The man turned pink in the cheeks. "Y-Yeah. D-Definitely."

Right above the two, three kunoichi giggled endlessly as they left them to their own special moment.


	23. Hayate

**A/N**

I ship HayatexYugao so much that it was a little weird to write this out.

Though HayatexIno would be very cute though.

P.S this ends weirdly sorry ;-;

* * *

 **[Ino x Hayate] – Super Junior M | Super Girl**

* * *

He always wondered what the girl had seen in the young man.

To Hayate, it was a meaningless crush; one that wasn't meant to work out in the first place. Ino had always trailed after him like a hopeless girl in love and he couldn't in his life see the appeal in the guy that she liked.

He too, didn't mean to trail after her. He had always thought of her as a naïve young girl but she was an excellent kunoichi, that he had to admit. Her personal life, on the other hand, he disapproved. It came to a point whereby Hayate came to the conclusion that the only reason he cared so much for her was because he was in love with her.

And so when he had seen her crying one day over her stupid crush, the man had approached her carefully; not wanting to wreck her emotions even more.

"Ino?"

The girl was startled, and confusion spread in her face as she realised who she was talking to.

"Hayate san?" She rubbed her tears away. "What are you doing here?"

"Ino." Hayate sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know you don't need to cry alone, right? I'm always here for you."

She blinked; once, twice before finally realising what he meant.

"Hayate san…"

"You deserve better than that jerk." He nodded decisively. "You just need to realise it, that's all."

"But I'm in love with him." Ino said as a matter of fact. "It's difficult."

"And I'm in love with you." His words caught her by surprise. "Trust me, it's been really difficult to see you like this."

"Why me?" Was all she asked.

"Because you're the greatest girl I've ever met."


	24. Tobirama

**A/N**

This is as crack as it can get!

Why Tobirama?

Why not? (: (yeah, i like him, he's cool. i'm sorry)

* * *

 **[Ino x Tobirama] – Gfriend | Glass Bead**

* * *

Life was a little difficult to adjust to, in the modern world.

There was much he had to catch up on for the shinobi world constantly moved forward each day. Tobirama had intended to use his time wisely, but it proved futile in front of the Yamanaka's next successor.

"I didn't realised the Yamanaka family had decreased their value by so much." Tobirama had remarked snidely once, seeing her train.

He hadn't wanted to be mean to her, but it seemed his mouth had other plans. Was it her innocence that had drawn him to her? He often found that he wanted to protect her but he knew she was a kunoichi. And he most definitely knew that kunoichis can take care of themselves. It didn't make sense for him to want to protect a girl who could protect herself.

"You know," Ino ignored him. "For the second Hokage, you have a pretty foul mouth."

"You know," He mimicked her. "For a Yamanaka, you _are_ pretty lousy."

The girl stopped before glaring at the white-haired man. Hokage or not, the man needed to have more manners.

" _You know,_ " Ino snarled. "Nobody asked _you._ Why are you even here anyway? "

"Did you forget?" The man sighed. "The Edo-Tensei couldn't be reversed so I'm here, permanently. You could have paid a little more attention."

"I knew that." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, why are you _here_? Watching me train?"

Her question took him off guard for some reason. Unbeknownst to him, a small blush crept into his cheeks as it dawned on him that there were legit reasons to why he was watching her train. It was simple; he liked her.

"Huh." Ino caught on quickly seeing how embarrassed the second Hokage had become. "Didn't know you had feelings in you."

"Shut up." The man growled before turning away. "I'll be going. I have more important things to do."

Ino grinned as she eyed his back. Honestly, it was so simple to read him.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked and she saw him paused.

Tobirama nodded his head quickly, as he made his escape. The modern world was far more advanced than he had originally thought.

This was definitely going to be a pain.


	25. Kisame

**A/N**

I honestly butchered Kisame ;-;

I blame it on my song choice lol. But Kisame can be sensitive if he wants to, right? :D

P.S There are still some characters I've yet to done. I'll finish them off first before I do more drabbles for the already written characters!

Hint: Closet pervert, Weirdo, Villains

* * *

 **[Ino x Kisame] – BEAST | Mystery**

* * *

She squirmed in his arms, trying hard to free herself but it proved futile.

The man had trapped her, and on his face was a frown that was rare on him. He sighed, releasing his grip on her and he felt her body tensed even more.

"Are you that suspicious of me?" His voice tingled in her ears.

Her back was pinned against his chest, and Ino cursed herself at the unfavourable position she was in. She wished she could have seen his face, so that she could have judge if he was a threat right now. She betted on the chance that he wasn't.

Unbeknownst to her, the only thing that adorned his face at that moment had been pain.

"I can't trust you." Ino muttered warily. "You're an Akatsuki member."

"But I told you yesterday that I was in love with you." Kisame added sadly. "Did you forget that?"

The girl turned around slowly and her eyes finally met his. A twinge of pain bolted through her chest as she bit her lips in contemplation.

"You're putting me in a very difficult position." She answered at last. "I can't be seen associating with the enemy."

"Then come with me."

"I can't." Ino frowned. "Being a Konoha shinobi is my priority."

Kisame nodded his head in understanding before resting his head on her shoulders. He knew that Ino would have said such a thing. After all, her dedication itself was something that he had fallen in love with.

"If I lose," It was a little weird to see the man so serious. "Would you come for me, then?"

"I will." She hugged him a little tighter. "But you can't die."

He then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I won't."


	26. Kankuro

**A/N**

Kankuro, surprisingly, was really difficult to write.

Even with a good song, there was a lack of inspiration with this.

Still hope that you'll like it! (:

* * *

 **[Ino x Kankuro] – GFriend | Me Gustas Tu**

* * *

The feelings started when the young man had accompanied his older sister every now and then to Konoha for business.

With Temari gone with Shikamaru, the latter had begged of his teammate to be a companion for Kankuro. She had accepted, albeit reluctantly, that first time because there was nothing for her to do.

The second time, he had seek out Ino herself, with the excuse that he wanted to do some sight-seeing in Konoha. They both knew it was a lie because it wasn't as if Kankuro hadn't been familiar with the village.

Many times afterwards, Ino had found herself drawn to the young man. Kankuro, in the meanwhile, was far too elated to be spending time with the beautiful shinobi.

At last, good times weren't meant to last.

"I won't be able to come back anytime soon." Kankuro muttered sadly. "It'll take 6 months at most."

The shinobi was to be needed back in Suna, and the pair found themselves at a crossroad.

"I see." She nodded her head in understanding. What could she possibly say at a time like this?

"Ino… I've never really told you how I felt.I-"

"Don't say it." Ino tried her hardest to smile. "It'll make things worse."

"But-"

"Come back in 6 months." She gave him a firm nod this time. "And then we'll see how it goes."

Kankuro took one long look at her, before walking towards Temari who had been waiting.

"I'll definitely be back, Ino."


	27. Gai

**A/N**

Ino & Gai? Who would have thought! xD

* * *

 **[Ino x Gai] – B1A4 | OK**

* * *

It was a little unnerving to see many guys chase after the beautiful kunoichi.

There were those of her age; though Ino hadn't once thought of them as men.

Then there were those of his age; and he recalled Ino blushing tremendously whenever one initiated a conversation with her.

But she hadn't cared for them; for the only one she had her eyes on had been the weird sensei in green.

"Ino!" He had bawled loudly when she declared she only liked him. "You're so cool!"

The other patrons in the bar had stilled in shock at her unexpected choice.

"G-Gai." Ino tried to calm the man down. "There's no need to cry."

"But the most beautiful girl in Konoha had just chosen me as her boyfriend!" He then pointed his finger mockingly at the others. "None for you mask boy, senbon boy and art boy!"

Kakashi, Genma and Sai sighed in sync.

"Ino," Gai then took her by her hand with a serious expression. "I'll promise to treasure you and take care of you."

Ino then blushed and nodded her head softly.


	28. Kakuzu

**A/N**

I've always thought of Kakuzu as that super mysterious and annoyed dude when he's with his friends.

But a whipped guy when he's in love lol. He is _that_ old after all.

It wouldn't surprise me if he has a little affection in him for some love haha!

* * *

 **[Ino x Kakuzu] – B.A.P | Crash**

* * *

Hidan had rolled in laughter, seeing his partner dodge the many vases and kunais. It was a funny sight, to see an old man like him get all worked up over a mere kunoichi who was probably a hundred years too young for him.

"Ino! Please! Hear me out." Kakuzu growled, wondering if his plan had backfired on him.

"Freak!" Was all she replied as she threw more kunais in his way. "I thought you said I was a hostage!"

"You are!"

Ino huffed before pointing an accusing finger towards Hidan.

"But he said the only reason you kidnapped me was because you liked me!"

 _I should really kill Hidan one day._

"He's not wrong either." Kakuzu managed after some silence. Seeing Ino dig deeper for more Kunais, he quickly explained himself. "You just happened to be the hostage that I am in love with."

More silence.

"What the fuck!" Hidan laughed harder, clutching on to his dear stomach. " _Now_ he's _in love_ with the girlie! Hah!"

Unbeknownst to her, a blush had spread through her cheeks; contradicting the glare she had been giving her captor.


	29. Kabuto

**A/N**

I saw a few fanarts on Kabuto/Ino and I couldn't stop thinking about them sigh.

Kabuto was fun to write :D

Hope you'll like this!

* * *

 **[Ino x Kabuto] – Secret | Poison**

* * *

Ino knew he was playing mind games with her; teasing her emotions before breaking them like it didn't mattered.

She could tell he had tried to stifle her mind with his truths and lies; she was a Yamanaka after all and mind techniques were a Yamanaka's forte.

"You can leave." Kabuto had told her the first time he met her. "But I wonder if anyone even realised you even left in the first place."

Ino had faltered the first time, allowing herself to be manipulated. She then trailed after the grey haired young man, wondering if she could change her fate.

"I wouldn't want you to leave." Kabuto had then told her another time when she had a sudden change of heart. "But I'm sure your family and friends are worried sick."

He knew she couldn't, for her mind was always on him; an after effect of spending so much time together.

Ino had stayed, but she longed to see how Konoha had been doing. It didn't take long for her to leave him that one particular night, though she never really did managed to escape him. Kabuto had been waiting for her, knowing she'll pass through that particular route.

"Must you really leave?" He smirked and she could sense her faltering heart. "Ino, don't go. I love you."

He had manipulated her for the third time, and the girl paused in her tracks. Ino recognised this particular art of manipulation. It doesn't so much affect her heart than it did her mind. He wasn't actually proclaiming his love for her, he was just stifling her mind with useless words. It was a simple psychology trick though not many can pull it off. As a Yamanaka, she was impressed.

But before she was a Yamanaka, she was Ino; the kunoichi who knew her way into people's hearts.

"I love you too, Kabuto." She whispered in his ear, catching him off guard. "So, so much."

And when he had realised what happened, the girl was already on her way back to Konoha.


	30. Obito

**A/N**

This doesn't feel like a drabble lmao.

Obito/Ino is my favourite Ino/Akatsuki pairing. Obito himself is a great character!

You can tell this got too long :P

* * *

 **[Ino x Obito] – Seventeen | When I Grow Up**

* * *

There were many times when he came to Konoha, wondering if people still lived and breathed with his absence. He always made sure not to be seen, but would find himself trailed after a five year old every day. Obito didn't care much to disguise himself with her, for he treated her like a kid who couldn't comprehend the bitter aspects of life.

Imagine his surprise when the same five year old had confessed her cute little crush on him.

He had told her then, that she was far too young for him. He told her a second time that day, annoyed by her persistence, that she could never understand him, especially his worries. She was just a sheltered kid who looked at life through rose coloured lenses.

Ino, however, didn't give up.

She had looked him in his eyes, promising to come back to him when she grew up and had understood the world better. It was a day many years later, when the girl had fulfilled her promise, standing before him when the world turned mad under his siege.

"Obito," Ino had pleaded him. "Please stop this. Many people are dying."

The man had scoffed.

"Still not grown up, I see." He rolled his eyes. "I won't bother explaining anything to you, Ino. You won't understand anyway."

"What?" She frowned. "Am I still just a kid to you?"

He laughed maniacally before shrugging his shoulders.

"Who cares? Kid or not, you still won't understand." Obito started walking away from the girl. "You'll never understand real pain."

"My friend died just now on the battlefield, because of you." Ino bit her lips, preventing herself from choking up. "My sensei died under your indirect orders. My _Dad_ died too. Who are you to say I'll never understand real pain?"

This time, Obito actually bothered to turn around and looked her in the eye.

He grinned. "I admit, maybe you are a little grown up after all. All the more reason to submit to me, Ino. The tsukuyomi is a benevolence bestowed upon you."

She shook her head, scoffing at his stupidity.

"I haven't finished my sentence." Ino's gaze seemed to pierce through him. "There is this one other pain."

He shuddered. It was as though he could see through her eyes, no longer tinted with roses but with dirt. He wondered if he was to be blamed for this.

"I had to watch you die over and over again, losing yourself in a shadow created by Madara."

"How stupid." Obito laughed but she interrupted him again.

"Do you know how it feels to see the one you love die over and over again, haunting your mind endlessly?" This time Ino gave a self-depreciating smile. "Of course you do. Does Rin ring a bell?"

"You know nothing!" He hissed, intending to kill her if she said more.

Ino, however, only looked on at him in silence. When she realised he had no more words for her, she turned away and walked towards the battlefield.

"Your pain is only proof that you're still alive." She muttered softly, hoping he'd hear her out for the last time. "When you're alive, you still have a chance to love another."

"Are you telling me you're no longer in love with me then?" Obito didn't seem to understand her words. "But you just said-"

"I fell in love with Obito, a shadow of Madara's." Ino clenched her fists tightly. "That was stupid on my part. But, I want to fall in love with the regular Uchiha Obito. The one who had his own hopes and dreams to be fulfilled."

And when she left, Obito wondered if he had been the one to have looked at life through rose coloured lenses.


	31. Ebisu

**A/N**

Team Choza drabbles: Genma? Checked. Gai? Checked.

It wouldn't hurt to write one for Ebisu haha!

* * *

 **[Ino x Ebisu] – T-ARA | So Crazy**

* * *

He felt like he was sinning.

It was true that he was known as the closet pervert, but Ebisu would have liked to think that what he was doing right now didn't fell into that particular category. After all, he was just sneaking glances to begin with.

No straight man in Konoha would have been able to take their eyes off the blossoming beauty, Ino. In fact, he had heard of rumours that the kunoichi had her own fanclub within the shinobis and civilians of Konoha.

"You're staring a little too hard in Ino nee-chan's direction, Ebisu sensei." Konohamaru had chided him.

While Udon had looked as confused as ever, Moegi, in the meantime, was glaring at his obvious admiration.

"Girls don't like guys who stare at them like that." She had rolled her eyes.

He wondered if had fall to a new low to be scolded by a 13 year old.

"Sensei!" Udon suddenly exclaimed. "She's looking your way! And she's coming this way!"

Ebisu gulped.

"Ebisu san!" Ino grinned widely. "Out on a mission?"

"Sensei's free right now!" Konohamaru chuckled as he nudged the older man. "Right, sensei?"

"Great!" Her eyes lit up, though he couldn't understand why. "I need someone to accompany me to Ichiraku right now. I'm starving and eating alone sucks. Do you guys want to come along?"

The three genins shook their heads in unison, before pushing Ebisu straight into Ino. He was so thankful to have them as his students at times like this.

"We have something to do." Moegi lied. "Ebisu sensei is the only one free right now."

"Yeah, you'll accompany her, won't you?" Konohamaru winked.

Ebisu blinked in surprise.

"B-But-"

"That settles it then!" Ino linked her arms with his. "Let's go, Ebisu san!"

When the man had turned behind, all he could see were his three students, grinning and winking at him. Maybe those kids weren't brats after all _._


	32. Zetsu

**A/N**

Yeah, I wouldn't lie. Zetsu was probably the most difficult character to write so far. :/

* * *

 **[Ino x Zetsu] – Kangnam, Cheetah & Jessi | My Type**

* * *

When he had first taken her hostage, the other members of Akatsuki had all looked on at him weirdly.

She wasn't a normal shinobi, being the daughter of _the_ Yamanaka Inoichi of Konoha. Some secretly wondered if there was a loose screw in his head, but that was a fact they were already made aware of. Zetsu, after all, was a little different.

For one, he had two minds.

"Why, of all people, do I have to be stuck with him?" Ino muttered incoherently but the guy heard her just fine.

"Ino chan, you're hurting me." White Zetsu had sighed sadly.

"If you're that unhappy about it, we can always kill you to put you out of your misery." Black Zetsu had taunted her.

His taunting had kept her quiet for the next few days. Ino, however, was not satisfied. After having heard from Hidan (that loudmouth) about how it wasn't Pein nor the Akatsuki idea but instead Zetsu, to keep her hostage, the girl had confronted the man about it.

"Why me?" She had asked him. "Why did you want me as a hostage?"

"Just because." Black Zetsu had attempted to dismiss her easily.

"Because you're our type!" White Zetsu chirped in.

"W-What?"

An uncomfortable silence followed, with the girl still as confused as ever. The man turned his back on her, frowning at the absurdity of it all.

"White Zetsu likes you." Black Zetsu tried to cover his tracks, but it proved futile.

"What?!" White Zetsu exclaimed. "We both like her!"

When the two had continue to argue with each other, Ino had plopped down in the corner of the room she was in.

 _This situation is ridiculous. What did I do to deserve this?_


	33. Madara

**A/N**

This song screams Madara to me (and Kakashi but we're not going to talk about that)

I know, I know. Madara/Ino? Seriously? But this is fanfiction after all (:

P.S I'll start doing drabbles on the characters I've already done again :D

We're probably missing a few more characters I've yet to write like Darui/Omoi etc so I'll write them once I find the right song.

Still hesitant in writing an Ino x Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Minato at the moment, sorry :/

* * *

 **[Ino x Madara] – Winner | Different**

* * *

She should have seen this coming; he was always different from the other guys she knew.

Madara was not the type of person for heart to heart talks and such. He had wanted her to know that that wasn't his style. He had felt that Ino should have gotten used to it by now.

But the girl stood before him, pouting as she turned her head away.

"Asuma sensei was affectionate with Kurenai sensei." There was discontent in her voice. "Even _that_ Naruto is sweet with Hinata."

"Can you imagine me being sweet?" He raised an eyebrow.

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to lose. "You can always try."

Madara crossed his arms and tapped his feet repeatedly. A shot of impatience adorned his face, and before he realised what was going on, spiteful words left his mouth.

"This is getting pointless." He frowned. "Maybe it's best we are over."

He saw how her eyes turned red this time, biting her lips to prevent the tears from coming out. Taking one final good look at him, Ino stomped away.

"Fine. Have it your way."

With every step she took, his non-existent heart seemed to shake even harder. His hands then acted on their own accord, grabbing onto her desperately. Ino, however, didn't bother to turn around to face him.

"I didn't mean that." Madara sighed. Having to behave like this was new to him and it proved difficult. "I love you so much it hurts, you know that right?"

She said nothing, but nodded her head softly.

"But I'm not like them." He insisted. "I don't think I'll ever be like them, but I love you just the same."

The girl said nothing, her hands still in his. Ever so subtly, he felt a little squeeze in his hand. Madara knew then that things had went back to the way it was.

 _Thank you, Ino._


	34. Itachi II

**A/N**

Itachi is a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected at all cost.

I hoped this was better than the previous one :/

Thank you so much for the faves/follows/reviews btw! :D I'm truly happy that people do read my musings

* * *

 **[Ino x Itachi] – SNSD | All my Love Is For You**

* * *

The sun began to set in Konoha.

Ino looked up to the sky, a warm smile etched onto her face. Her heart beat quickly, anxious and excited at the same time. Today was finally the day where Itachi would return from his travel for good.

The thought made her smile. He had promised her a few months back that this was the last travel he would embark on before settling in Konoha for good. She knew exactly what he meant when he had said that; of course that was to marry her.

Standing at the main gate, the girl lay in wait nervously.

"Ino! We see him!" The guards on duty Izumo and Kotetsu had shouted excitedly to her.

Her hands clasped together at the front of her chest, as she eyed the figure that was nearing closer. He looked the same as when he left, Ino noted; relieved that the man had been in good health.

Upon seeing her smile first thing when he returned from Konoha, Itachi had walked hastily. He, like Ino, had been waiting for this day to come since forever. Seeing her beautiful face right now was the best thing to ever happen to him in a long time.

"Ino." He murmured her name before bringing her closer for a hug.

Itachi nuzzled his face against her hair, and he could sense the tears that now soaked his once dry shirt.

"Did you miss me so badly?" He teased, as he cupped her face adoringly.

"Of course." Ino huffed. What a redundant question. "You?"

"Always." Itachi dried her tears. "I'm so glad I'm back."

Izumo and Kotetsu, who had been eavesdropping on them, had chuckled.

"For good this time?" This time they were the one who teased.

Itachi held Ino's hands tightly, a warm smile now in turn adorning his face. How good it feels to finally be back home.

"For good." The man had grinned.


	35. Naruto II

**A/N**

I've never shipped NaruIno, because they're my brotp but this song totally screamed for them.

NaruIno angst always is the best lol.

* * *

 **[Ino x Naruto] – Lyn | Back In Time**

* * *

Her back lied against the cold wall, and the girl hugged her knees tightly.

It was painful to remember, for today had been their one year break up anniversary. Ino hated to admit it, but the past year had been hell for her. Naruto had always been the one to bring about a smile on her face and having him absent from her life made it all worse.

She had relied too much on him, perhaps even loved him too much. She had been understanding, hadn't she? He had to go on a long travel with Jiraiya sama and that was the reason they had broken up. It was lonely without the young man and for the first time, Ino had realised how cold the world was. Loneliness was a ritual, she called it, that either break or make you.

In her case, it did neither. It only shattered her.

Tears fell slowly onto her soft cheeks, leaving her emotions in more turmoil. She hugged herself tighter, resting her head now on her knees. She hated nights like these, where endless cries didn't seem to help her feel better at all.

"Ino?" Her mother spoke to her through the closed door. "There's someone here to see you."

The door opened slightly, and her eyes soon rested on a figure. Black and orange, she had noticed the colours through blurry eyes.

"I-Ino?" The person was alarmed at seeing the state she was in. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

"Naruto?" She started rubbing her eyes. Was this a dream? "What are you doing here?"

The young man smiled sheepishly, before slowly walking over to her. He looked her seriously in the eyes before crouching right in front of her.

"I came back." Naruto muttered softly.

"What about your training?"

"Ero-sennin said that I could finish the rest here, in Konoha." He answered.

Ino nodded her head softly. It was difficult to understand the legendary Sannin sometimes, Ino noted.

"He also said never to let the people closest to you go." Naruto added, this time rustling her hair.

He smiled sadly, and his thumb grazed her cheeks lightly.

"Naruto?"

"So I guess we've both been through hell, huh?" He chuckled. "Ino, I'll promise not to let you go ever again."

"Naruto…"

He took her hand this time, bringing it over to his cheeks. "So will you be mine again? Please?"

And that had been the first real smile she smiled in about a year.


	36. Genma II

**A/N**

Someone asked for an Ino/Genma fic in my Ino/Raidou fic that was published recently.

This drabble may or may not be related to an upcoming Ino/Genma oneshot that I've been working on recently, /hint hint nudge nudge/

Also, I guess this is pretty mature (?) I'm not really good at M rated stuff so this turned out pretty mild. (':

* * *

 **[Ino x Genma] – Ross Copperman | Hunger**

* * *

The moon seemed to shine bright tonight. Its' light filtered through the curtains, which moved with the light breeze. Candle flames by the bedside flickered slightly like the shadows that moved on the cold walls.

"Ino." His hushed whisper sent shivers down her spine.

Her hands, pinned against his upwards, trembled at the intensity of his kisses. Genma's lips searched for every nook and cranny of her body, before melting against her own lips. He devoured her as though she was his prey and just for tonight, she relented.

When he finally stopped, the man had hovered over her; his eyes staring deeply into hers. Ino felt almost consumed by him, yet she couldn't shake off the wholesome feeling that had coursed through her body just now. Genma smiled, his hands now stroking her cheeks softly.

"I love you, Ino." He then muttered as he kissed her hair lightly. "So, so much."

She nuzzled against his chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart. With a little nod, she brought him closer to her; her lips now grazing his.

"I love you too, Genma."


	37. Shikamaru II

**A/N**

I heard that this was the ShikaIno week? (not really sure)

But if it was, I just had to do a drabble for them! (can't really write a oneshot for them since I'm an avid ShikaTema shipper OTL)

* * *

 **[Ino x Shikamaru] – The Afters | Lift Me Up**

* * *

He noted she was his pillar of strength, for her words always seemed to make his mood better. He noticed it especially when he was in a dire situation as even a single smile of hers made his day.

Shikamaru could list the many reasons to why he adored Ino, but that might take a lifetime. Sometimes he felt that he hadn't done enough for her when she had gave him her everything. Ino didn't mind though. To her, his existence was enough.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He had told her one time after a mission.

Shikamaru had almost been defeated, his pride shattered when the enemy had found a way to break his mind. He had almost given up, when it was Ino that brought him back to his senses. She had told him that he was better than that, and the only one who could save them.

Of course, the tides turned and they had won.

"Oh." Ino scratched her head sheepishly. "Just doing it for the team, you know?"

"The team?" Chouji snickered and Ino turned red.

"Of course!"

"More like Shikamaru." The former teased again.

This time, both Shikamaru and Ino hadn't bothered to retort for there were truth in their teammate's words, although it was unspoken.

"Thank you." Shikamaru had muttered for Ino's ears only.

This time, she grinned.


	38. Aoba II

**A/N**

I think I got a little too carried away while writing this lol.

My Ino/Aoba oneshot is still unfinished ): We need more Ino/Jounins stories because _Ino would_ date a much older guy (: (though SaiIno probably triumphs over all of them; except for Kakashi haha)

* * *

 **[Ino x Aoba] – TRAX | Oh My Goddess**

* * *

It felt unreal at first, to be keeping tabs on the girl's movements. Aoba had seemed almost obsessive, almost because he had Asuma to keep him in line.

He hadn't noticed when he first had developed feelings for the Yamanaka heiress, but the past few weeks had been hell for him. He had been excited once when Tsunade had placed him in a team with her for a mission. His excitement died when he found out that she thought of him as just a senior shinobi.

Aoba had tried giving Ino subtle hints for the next few days, but he noted she was pretty dense for a girl. When he had said that she looked exceptionally beautiful that day – and it wasn't an empty compliment for he really meant it – she had muttered a quick thank you. There were no blushes, no turning red in the face or no nervousness at all.

Just a simple thank you.

He almost believed that she was playing hard to get, but Asuma had told her that it was impossible for Ino was known to be flattered at compliments. His only reason then had been that she thought nothing of him. Perhaps he blended too perfectly with the background for her to even glance his way.

"Ino?" Aoba had furrowed his eyebrows in confusion one day. "Why do you seem so distant?"

The blonde girl only gave a knowing smile. "What do you mean by distant?"

The man bit his lips, wondering if he should just be straightforward with her. He was no stranger to Ino's playfulness for he had once seen them used against her many admirers. He didn't want to be lump in together with them; he was sure he wasn't just an admirer.

Aoba knew that he had thought of her as something more than a fleeting crush, perhaps even as his love.

"You don't really react much to me." He mumbled softly. There, he finally said it.

Ino laughed. "But I do. I just don't think you've noticed."

He had wanted to retort that she didn't for he noticed all her gestures and expressions before. On another hand, he didn't because Aoba didn't want to come off as being creepy.

"I really do." This time Ino looked to the ground instead. "I realised I might come off as being indifferent, but really, it's only to the people that I do like."

He knew that was a lie for he had seen her blush whenever Sasuke was mentioned.

"You're not really indifferent with Sasuke, though." Aoba pointed out sourly.

"That was years ago!" Ino protested. "I'm no longer a teenager!"

"Ino… You stopped being a teenager a year ago."

This time she giggled, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Well, people change." Ino gazed into Aoba's eyes seriously. Her gaze had him nervous, but he remained the eye contact. "I really do like you, I'm sure."

"O-Oh."

"Aoba san!" She frowned. "I practically confessed to you!"

The man chuckled, before taking her hands into his. "Sorry, I'm still processing all of this."

Upon touching her hand, Ino had blushed furiously, although her eyes were still on him. So much for saying that she'd changed.

"I guess some things never change, huh?" Aoba teased before adding seriously. "Be mine?"

She hiccupped at his sudden straightforwardness. His confession had felt pleasing to her ears, and the girl nodded her head repeatedly.

"Always."


	39. Kakashi II

**A/N**

Thank you so much to deathrosekitty for all your reviews ^^

Seeing your comments really do put a smile on my face!

Thank you to many others who favourited and followed the story as well! They spur me on to write more, honestly!

This time, it's a Kakashi drabble; my ultimate Ino OTP :D

* * *

 **[Ino x Kakashi] – Taeyeon | Stress**

* * *

The first time she tried telling Kakashi of her feelings, the man had ignored her completely.

It wasn't because he broke her heart or anything, but it was because he had been oblivious to her confession. She had given him a rose; for didn't they represented love? The man had accepted her flower graciously, though he thought she had gave it to him because the flower store was on a sale.

The second time Ino tried confessing to him, it had gone in the worse possible direction. Coupled with drinks at a bar and her new short mini skirt, Ino would have thought the man would at least see some sex appeal within her that he has usually not seen of. He didn't notice, for his eyes were feasting on Jiraiya-sama's newest edition of Icha Icha.

As expected, the Ero Sennin had been the first one to notice her.

When all else fails, the young lady turned frustrated and spent her time on that cigarette stick that she secretly stole from Asuma.

"I didn't know you smoked." Kakashi's voice startled the poor girl out of her senses.

She turned around, only to be met with a piercing gaze. The man slowly walked towards her, his hands extending towards her lips. Ino blushed, but was soon met with disappointment when he had grabbed onto the cigarette stick instead.

"Trust me." Kakashi threw the stick away. "I'm doing you a favour."

Ino huffed and turned away, arms crossed with irritation. To think that catching her in the act would possibly be the one time he _finally_ paid attention to her.

"So?" The man urged her on. "What got you smoking?"

She knew her reasons were stupid, and the girl turned a little pink at the realisation that she was being petty. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears before mumbling sheepishly.

"Nothing."

"Oh, really?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

The man laughed. "Nothing to do with the rose you gave me or your little stint in the bar just now?"

She could definitely be choking on her saliva right now if she had been talking, so instead Ino only gulped nervously. The rumours must have been true then; nothing ever slipped past Kakashi.

"If you knew," She glared accusingly at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"And risked getting screamed at by your precious sensei?" He tilted in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Whatever." Ino dismissed the man. "It's a stupid crush anyway."

"Just a crush?" Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

She scowled at the teasing before turning to walk away. Her night was over, and she was going to go home and forget that this stupid phase even happened in the first place. A girl, Ino noted, could only try so much at love. It takes two hands to clap after all, and she was definitely the only one clapping.

"Walking away, already?" She could hear him calling her. "And here I thought I was going to confess too."

Ino paused, before turning back to face the genius shinobi.

"What did you say?"

"Come back to the party." Kakashi held a hand out towards her. "I'll tell you once the night ends."

Ino smiled. Maybe the night wasn't over for her after all.


	40. Sasuke II

**A/N**

I _really_ liked how this one turned out! Not a fan of SasuIno anymore, but this is especially dedicated to "Fan" who said they wanted a Sasuke II!

More drabbles coming your way in the future! (:

* * *

 **[Ino x Sasuke] – Super Junior | Devil**

* * *

He knew he hated her when he first got to know that there were _two_ number one's in the class at the end year exams.

Being number one for an Uchiha was obvious; clear cut and plain to see.

 _Sharing_ the number one spot was unheard of; that had got Sasuke motivated to beat the Yamanaka in every subject she took.

When news got around that she bore a crush on him, the boy was sure that his life would be a little bit simpler now. But simplicity never came and the girl never confessed; and he got to know that it was because the Yamanaka girl treasured her friendship with a certain pink haired girl more than she liked him.

Sasuke admitted that he was impressed and the name Yamanaka Ino would forever be etched onto his mind.

When they were first assigned teams, the boy had been severely disappointed. Ino was in another team; two troublemakers he remembered. Not that it mattered much for he too was put into a team consisting of troublemakers. He dreaded it, but maybe it was for the best.

There was only one thing on his mind after all; to avenge the Uchiha clan.

A few years passed by and Taka was officialised. He noted that Karin reminded him of Sakura and Sasuke loomed in loneliness sometimes at night. The young man missed his team and he wondered what they were doing now. Both Sakura and Naruto must have been desperately trying to find ways to bring him back; but it proved futile.

There was only one thing on his mind right now; killing Itachi.

But when morning comes, his loneliness fades away for this was the first time he ever had a good night sleep. He thinks it has to do with a certain girl that appeared in his dream.

Sasuke wonders how Yamanaka Ino is faring right now.

He finally met her on the battlefield during the war, and he felt his heart stopped. She looked older than she was in his dreams and much, much paler.

In fact, the girl looked like hell.

For someone who _shared_ the number one spot with an Uchiha, Ino looked like she was falling apart. No longer was she bright and optimistic, for she looked like a walking corpse. Her appearance mimicked his and he wondered if they were actually still sharing the same spot after all.

Sasuke heard later that it was because her father had been sacrificed. His eyes looked towards Obito, the one man behind this mess and he vowed to take the necessary actions.

For Itachi, for his friends and for a certain Yamanaka girl.

When the war was finally over, he had shared a slight hug with Naruto. They weren't ever going to talk about this again, that he was sure. He had bowed in front of Tsunade for a long time, with Sakura urging the Hokage to forgive him. Hashirama joined in as well, noting that Tsunade should be lenient with the last surviving member of the infamous Uchiha clan. Tsunade dismissed them of course, for she needed time to think things through.

Maybe it's best to let his own sensei think of an appropriate punishment for him.

When all was done and over with, his eyes had met her blue ones and she had greeted him happily. Ino smiled widely, and congratulated him on his return. He saw how her troublemaker teammates were wary of him at first, but it seemed they didn't care much for they too congratulated him as well.

His eyes never once left hers. He would soon learn that that was something Ino had mastered, from reading all the books that the new guy Sai had loaned her. But for now, he knew well enough that it was all a façade.

Ino was happy for him, but she wasn't happy herself.

Sasuke would then take everyone by surprise, when he finally took the blonde girl into his arms. He patted her head softly, nuzzling his face into her neck as he allows his past to catch up to his present. He noted she tensed and her arms hang awkwardly by her sides, but Sasuke didn't care for that. He only cared to let her know of his true feelings.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ino." He mumbled only for her ears to hear. "Please, don't force yourself to smile anymore for my sake."

And when her body had started shaking uncontrollably, he hugged her tighter; vowing to protect the Yamanaka at all costs.

For only a Yamanaka can share a spot with an Uchiha.


	41. Omoi

**A/N**

This song was made for Omoi/Ino (I'd like to think so).

I don't think they've ever had scenes together but hey, anything could happen right?

P.S OTL this might have turned out too complicated to understand sorry about that.

Thank you for reading again! :D

* * *

[Ino x Omoi] – DAY6 | Colors

He always was drowning in pessimism.

The world had always worked that way, filled with a never ending cycle of hatred and negativity. His mind only serves to spin yet another pessimistic view to contribute to such cycles. Omoi has never once told anyone; while the minds of many others were the bridge from the meadows on earth to the heavens, his was a never ending tunnel to the underworld.

He has always felt that he was nothing but a side character, a sidekick that is in the corner of a black and white photograph. He took it in his stride, for being in the centre of attraction was never his dealings to begin with. He had always thought that he was fine staying in the lonely tunnel of his.

He thought wrong, because the first time he had laid eyes upon a certain Yamanaka heiress; his instinct had been to reach out to her.

She had been so vibrant, filled with never ending colours. Starting from her blonde hair all the way to the purple tint that adorned her outfit, she was just bursting with the many things he hadn't been fortunate to have with. Omoi had always been sucked into the depths of her blue eyes and the shades of pink that glows around her smile.

But no matter how much he tried to reach her, he knew it was futile. The shadows of his mind would only span further and the distance between them would continue to grow.

"Omoi." Ino had grinned towards him one day, sticking out her hand. "Let's go?"

Any sense of reasoning left him, for he then grab her hands by instinct.

Of course, shadows only formed when there is the sun. Without the sun, the shadows would have no reason to exist in the first place. It was an irony, but one that worked for him.

After all, Yamanaka Ino was blonde to begin with; the yellow hues of her hair mimicking the sun.


	42. Pein II

**A/N**

Sorry for the one chapter updates recently. I've been wanting to extend the drabbles so that things flow better,

and I'm also hard at work writing an Ino/Genma multi-chaptered fic.

I'm only going to start publishing it once I get to the ending, because I don't want to have unfinished works (:

Meanwhile, this Pein drabble is something else. Can you imagine Pein being cheesy? I think I'll barf.

* * *

 **[Ino x Pein] – Red Velvet | Red Dress**

* * *

The man had always been the quiet one in the group, only talking when deemed necessary. Others always listened to him, all knowing of his destructive power.

One can see to why it's strange to see the said man entertaining a certain blonde's little enquiries.

"So your favourite colour is red?" Ino looked on in anticipation.

It was definitely a weird look she had on her, for long gone was the fear that had hid in her eyes, since the first day she came here. Pein had simply nodded his head at her question.

"But I also like purple too." The man added softly.

The Akatsuki members who had been hiding all gasped in shock, their gaze falling into the other girl with them. Konan shook her head in annoyance, knowing what the others had been thinking.

"Stupid." She had muttered. "He's giving her the wrong idea. So much for rooting for them now."

Ino's voice then rang out amidst the silent caves again. "Um, Konan-purple or… purple like mine?"

"Girlie's really brave, un." Deidara approved of her courage.

"Sweet, young love." Kisama chuckled lightly.

"He's a lucky bastard, really." Hidan uttered enviously.

Itachi, in the meanwhile, only looked on emotionlessly.

They saw how Pein had stood up abruptly before walking in their direction. They had attempted to run, but Pein was too fast for them. The man sighed in disbelief upon seeing the strong Akatsuki members crouching while in hiding.

"Don't you guys have better things to do?" There was a lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

Ino, in the meanwhile, had stuck her head out from behind him; curious at the sudden companions.

"It was Konan's idea." Itachi drawled lazily but the other man only raised an eyebrow.

"Konan?"

It soon hit them that the only female member of the Akatsuki was nowhere to be seen.

"She must have escaped, un." Deidara nodded his head in understanding.

"What quick thinking on Konan-san's part." Kisame was in awe.

"That bitch." Hidan growled.

Itachi only furrowed his eyebrows together.

Before Pein could further reprimand them, the four men had taken their leave; murmuring about how the Akatsuki leader had time for romance, while the others were hard at work. He shook his head at the absurdity, before coming face to face with a certain blonde girl again.

"You're still here?" His eyes had widened considerably.

Ino scratched her head sheepishly. "You still haven't told me an answer."

A small smile formed on his face, and Ino felt his cold fingers patting her head. When he had given his answer, she blushed; before happily skipping ahead.

His answer would continue to be on her mind the whole day, leaving the girl in a very good mood.

"I like all the colours involving you."


End file.
